worst luck
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome's mom moves her and Sota to Karakura town. Kagome thinks that her life might be normal now, but then her luck takes a turn for the worse. turns out that demons are starting to appear and they are after one thing, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

I am pretty sure that my new life started with one phrase "But mom I don't want to move!" Not that my mom really cared, or so I thought with how mad I was at her. She was moving herself, Sota, and me to mom's hometown Karakura town. She was tired of me always looking towards the well house and spending all my free time under the god tree. She thought that I was becoming depressed and wanted for me to get a change of scenery. While I had been in the feudal era she had gotten a job offer there, but declined because she knew that I had to finish the jewel. Which I did and the jewel was now back inside of me. I had wished for it to disappear, it is going to but only when I die which is slightly annoying. The only good thing is that there are no demons in this time to come after the jewel.

So here I was on my way to school at my new school and I was desperately lost. I lived too close for the bus to be able to pick me up and I had been too stubborn to find it beforehand. I was tired and I sighed in defeat. I slumped against a wall and sat down for a moment, just to collect myself. I looked to my side and I saw a small vase with a few flowers in it. And right next to that was a small ghost girl looking right at me. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the ghosts. I started being able to see them after the feudal era, my only theory was it was a side effect of the Shikon jewel fusing with me. The only thing is I have a really soft spot for kids, I smiled at her and she jumped up surprised "OH you can see me!"

"Yes I can, but let's just keep it between us huh."

"Okay! I have a favor though, there is a bunch of people that come by every day and they always knock over my vase. I have asked them to stop every day, but they can't hear me. Do you think you could ask them to stop?"

"Sure I guess so, when are they usually around?"

"In a couple minutes actually, so you'll do it?" The little girl was looking at me like I was her savior. I really couldn't say no so I nodded my head yes and waited for the group to come by.

A few minutes later a bunch of delinquents on skateboards came around the corner. They made tight turns and one of them knocked over the vase breaking it. The next person to come through crushed the flowers that were in it. To be honest I don't think that they realized they did it, but it boiled my blood. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could at the boy who had knocked over the vase. The rock flew through the air and hit the boy on the head.

The entire group stopped at once. There were five of them and even though I was outnumbered if it came down to a fight I knew that I would win. That's what I get for being kidnapped for a month and a half by Sesshomaru. He practically kidnapped me then said he was going to train me, and train me he did. He trained me in hand to hand combat and combat with a sword. He even helped me with my archery, which I was very grateful for. But anyway the leader stopped at turned around to look at me, eyes blazing. "What was that for girl?" a tick mark appeared on my forehead by him calling me girl.

"What do you think it was for?" I pointed over to the smashed vase and flowers. "What do those look like to you?"

Another boy answered "I don't know looks like a memorial vase or something."

A different boy added on "Yeah a broken one, what of it?"

I started to get even angrier. "You broke it with your reckless skateboarding, that's what. I want you to stop breaking these memorial vases. Do you realize how disrespectful that is?"

The leader spoke up again, coming at me with violence in mind "Yeah and what are you going to do about it? Huh girl, you're just a nobody. We don't need another Kurosaki around, one is enough. Compared to him you are nothing, just an annoying girl."

Who is Kurosaki? I noticed that the leader was about to attack me, and I was all for fighting. I was having a bad day anyway so why not. Before I could though the jerk was stopped by a foot in the face. It was almost comical how scared the rest of the delinquents were. Ah so this must be Kurosaki, interesting. I turned to see a boy my age. He was a lot taller than me, in fact I only came to about his shoulder. He had bright orange hair and although he looked like a delinquent himself I could tell that he was a very nice person.

"What have I told you before about these memorials? And now you are attacking a girl?" Kurosaki asked the group in a dangerous voice.

The whole group, leader included, all yelled "I'm sorry." At the same then ran off as fast as they could. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the sight.

I turned to Kurosaki and gave him a small bow "Thank you for saving me." I told him. Even though I could have easily handled the situation myself. I saw some wild flowers growing nearby so I quickly went over and picked them. The bottom half of the vase was still more or less intact. There was still some water in the vase, which I was thankful for. I put the flowers I picked in there and smiled at the ghost girl. Thinking about what I could say that wouldn't make Kurosaki think I as crazy I finally said "There you go, not as nice as before but it will do."

The girl came up to me and smiled "Thank you for standing up to those bullies." Then she waved at me and disappeared. I only nodded slightly then turned to Kurosaki.

He was looking at me a bit strangely, but I figured I was still safe enough. I realized that he was wearing the same uniform I was and I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, I am hopelessly lost. I am looking for Karakura high school. Do you think you could possibly show me the way?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I guess." He started walking away "Follow me it's this way." We walked in silence for a while and I could feel him watching me curiously. "So you must be new here, where did you move from?"

I smiled up at him "Yeah, I just moved here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? That's a nice city. Why did you move here?"

"Mom wanted a change I guess. I don't know really, all she said was it would be good for me. Not like I had a choice, but oh well."

Suddenly we were right in front of a gigantic school. "Wow this school is a lot bigger than my old school." I turned to Kurosaki "Thank you for showing me the way, I have to head to the office now." He pointed me in the general direction. I smiled and waved at him.

Ten minutes later I was once again hopelessly lost. Ugh I hate this town. I decided that I would ask the next person that I saw for directions. Ah there was a boy turning the corner towards me. I walked over and stopped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Um hi, I am new here and I'm hopelessly lost. Do you think you could show me to the office?"

He looked at me for a moment then pushed up his glasses saying "Sure follow me."

"Oh thank you, I hate being lost." We walked down a few hallways when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes went wide with fear and terror crawled into my whole body. The boy saw me stop and must have seen the terror in my eyes.

"What is the matter?" he looked around concerned.

I needed an excuse and I needed one now. "I just remembered that I forgot something extremely important at home." I turned around and ran as fast as I could. To my annoyance the boy was chasing me, obviously not believing my story. I needed to lose him, then I needed to find a spot with no people. I saw a group of people and I maneuvered my way around them, hopefully losing the boy in the crowd. I felt it coming towards me and I needed to get away from a bunch of innocent people that would die if the demon found me with them around. I wish I had my bow with me. I looked behind me quick and I didn't see the boy with the glasses so I assume that I lost him in the crowd, good. I made it to the main doors and I ran out them. I vaguely noticed that I ran past Kurosaki and a bunch of people who were lingering outside yet. I ran out the front gates toward the direction of a river that I remembered seeing when we came to the town.

I felt it start chasing me, oh god what in the world is a demon doing here? I was a fast runner due to my time in the feudal era, but this demon was catching up and fast. I needed a weapon. I looked around but didn't see anything and I cursed my luck today. Just as I saw the river bank, and thankfully no people, the demon caught up. The reason I know that is because it hit me in the back and I went flying. When I rolled to a stop I moaned "Owwww!"

I looked at the demon, it seemed to be a lower class demon but I couldn't tell was kind it was supposed to be. "Hehehe. I knew that I sensed you coming this way Miko. You probably don't remember me, but why would you. Me just a lowly demon, why would a high and mighty Miko remember me? He was right, you are here. This place that you live is very strange Miko. Lots of buildings, weird buildings, and not much nature. I don't like it here, but he said that if I killed you I would be able to go back."

I looked at him like he was crazy "You know you talk a lot. And when did we meet? No scratch that I don't particularly care all that much. What I want to know is who is he?"

The demon looked at me like I was stupid "What do you mean who is he? You of all people should know Miko, you are the main group fighting him."

My eyes went wide "No that is not possible. Naraku is dead. We killed him. I saw him turn to dust." I moved my hand a bit and my fingers touched something. I looked over and saw a stick, well that would have to do.

"Time to die Miko." The demon came at me. I grabbed the stick and infused my Miko powers into it like I do my arrows. Something Kaede had taught me how to do. As the demon lunged at me I brought up the now glowing pink stick. The demon saw it, but couldn't stop himself in time. The stick hit him and cut him just a bit, but that bit was just enough to poor my Miko-ki into him. He let out a scream of pain as he felt himself being purified. He started crumbling to dust before. "Curse you Miko. I am just the first of many. Naraku has opened a path to this world and has given free passage to any demon that wishes you dead. You will die Miko, now that you are all alone here. Naraku will get the Shikon jewel, just you watch."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." With that he turned to dust. I collapsed onto the ground utterly exhausted. I haven't had to use that much of my Miko-ki in a long time. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled out in frustration. "Why me?" getting up I was kinda sore, but I started heading back towards the school muttering "I hate demons, I mean really can't they just leave me alone?"

I started toward the way that I came only to realize I had no idea where I was. "Ugh really? Today totally sucks! First I get lost on my way to my new school, get stopped by delinquents, get lost again on the way to the office, sense a demon who by the way should not even exist anymore, have to ditch a persistent guy with glasses, get attacked by the demon I sensed, only to get lost again! I absolutely hate being lost!" I walked a few more feet before stopping and sighing, in a calmer voice now "Which way is the school again?" I asked thin air. Sighing I started to walk back in the general direction that I think the school is.

What I didn't notice were the two people that had seen everything.

It took about an hour and asking three different people for directions, but I finally made it. Unfortunately for me it was right after lunch so I wouldn't be able to eat anything until I get home. I was waiting for the lunch bell to ring signifying that class would start. My head thunked down on my desk and I moaned "I'm so hungry."

I felt somebody tap my back and I flinched, still jumpy from the demon attack. I looked at who was trying to get my attention, it was a pretty orange haired girl. "Um, hi. I noticed that you weren't here for lunch. And it looks like you are hungry." She reached into her bag "It's not much, but I have some energy bars you could have."

I immediately perked up "Really?!"

She smiled at me "Yeah it's no problem."

I smiled gratefully at her "Oh thank you so much. I didn't have any breakfast this morning. Then when I got here I realized that I forgot my acceptance papers at home so I went to get them. Then I got hopelessly lost, so I didn't make it back here in time for lunch."

"Really it is no problem." With that she walked back to her desk and I dug into the energy bars with gusto.

School seemed to fly by, which I was grateful for. I was starting my walk home when the orange haired girl showed up with a group of people. In the group was Kurosaki and the guy with the glasses. Wow small world. There was also a very large Spanish looking guy, two other boys, and two other girls. There was also a small black haired girl (She was smaller than me ;p) and a guy with spiky red hair.

"I'm such an airhead sometimes, I realized that I had never gotten your name." the orange haired girl said.

"That's right introductions were never made. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"My name is Orihime Inoue, then these are my friends; Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai." Orihime introduced everyone. Well at least I now had names to go to faces.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. I must be getting home now though." I really did need to get home, and tell mom and Sota about my demon run in. I started turning to walk home when Orihime stopped me.

"Would you like to walk with us? We are heading in the same direction you are." I almost said no, I really did, but the moment that I looked at the puppy dog eyes she was giving me I knew I couldn't say no.

I sighed "Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Great!" then we all started walking away from the school. Everyone was talking to someone about something. I personally was just happy listening.

I was warned by Tatsuki to stay away from Chizuru, apparently she was like a female Miroku. I saw that Uryu was coming to talk to me, probably asking why I ran off so suddenly earlier, I didn't feel like trying to explain myself so I started to talk to Rukia and Renji. Renji and I were actually having a really good debate, we were arguing which was better Oden or Ramen. I was in the middle of an argument when I felt another one. What the heck? Two in one day? One was bizarre enough, but two? I stopped in the middle of my argument. Both Ichigo and Uryu stopped and looked at me like they knew something, I would get to that later. Right now I needed to get away from these nice people. "Gosh I and such scatter brain sometimes, sorry everyone I forgot something at school. I'll walk with you guys tomorrow, kay?" without even waiting for an answer from then I took off in the direction we had come from. As soon as I was out of view of them I split away from the path of school, there were still a lot of kids there because of after school activities. When I got to a construction site, that was unoccupied, I stopped and looked around. I found what I was looking for. It was a broken piece of pipe, jagged at one end. From my training with Miroku I was pretty dangerous with a staff.

Then out of nowhere it appeared in front of me. It looked a lot like Goshinki did, only this one was green and had black hair. I was way way way out of my league here. It took everything Inuyasha had to beat Goshinki, I sensed that he was just as powerful, if not more so. I was sunk here, my little piece of pipe wouldn't do anything to a demon as strong as Goshinki. "Are you prepared to die Miko? My name is Keshin. Naraku wants the Shikon jewel, and I want you dead for killing Goshinki my brother."

"Wait wasn't Goshinki an incarnation of Naraku, how can you be his brother?"

"Naraku kept me hidden so I could become stronger and surpass my brother, which I did. So I will kill you Miko for playing a part in my brother's destruction."

Yup today was the day that I died. I looked at the pipe in my hand, and Keshin must have noticed as well because the next thing I knew I was flying backwards and I hit a support beam of the building. Keshin grabbed the fallen pipe and a wicked sneer came on his face. "Did you honestly thing that you could kill me with this broken piece of metal?" He then proceeded to jab the broken end of the pipe into my thigh. I screamed out in pain, but he put me at an advantage. He had gotten close enough. I focused my Miko-ki into my palms and grabbed onto the arm that was holding the pipe. Within seconds that arm had been purified.

I smiled at him "Tell me, how does it feel to be purified?" he glared pure hatred at me. First I had helped kill his brother, then I purified his arm. With great pain I pulled out the pipe out and jammed it into side and poured as much Miko-ki I could into him. He purified, slowly very slowly, but he did purify. I collapsed onto the ground trying to catch my breath. Once I was sure I wasn't going to pass out I started working on healing my leg. Unfortunately I couldn't do it all of the way, because of how much power I had needed purifying Keshin, but I got the worst of it. I would defiantly have a major limp tomorrow. I got up and made my way back home, once again not noticing the two people who had seen everything.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home my mom, obviously, freaked out. She had never seen the after battle wounds before, I usually just stayed in the feudal era until they healed enough I could hide them. She helped me bandage it up, then I went to my room to get some much needed sleep. I knew my Miko-ki would heal my wound enough by morning I wouldn't need any bandages. The next morning I got ready for school, and battle. I figured if I had gotten attacked twice yesterday my chances of being attacked today as well was pretty high. I gathered all of my parting gifts from my friends in the feudal era.

Sango had given me a set of twin daggers, along with holding straps for them. I was able to infuse my Miko-ki with them and use them the same way I would use my arrows. So I put a dagger on each thigh under the school uniform, I decided on wearing the medium length skirt so it would be long enough to hide the knifes but short enough to make it easy to run in. I put some of the sutras that Miroku had given me into my school bag. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had shown up and gifted me with Tenseiga. I put the sword in a carrying bag, it normally wouldn't be able to hurt anything, but I had found out if I infused my Miko-ki into it I could purify demons in a single swipe. I had also been practicing my Meido Zangetsuha, but quite frankly I sucked at it.

I also put my bow and arrows on my back, alongside Tenseiga. I put a concealing spell on those that Shippo had taught me so nobody would be able to see them. In a strange way it felt like I was bringing my friends into battle with me.

Continuing in my bad luck since moving to this town; on my way to school I ran into Ichigo in about the same spot I did yesterday. Without asking me if it was okay to walk with me he matched his speed with mind and it seemed like he was studying me. Like I was a puzzle that needed solving, he was getting annoying. I sighed and slowed down a bit, hoping that he would catch on and leave me alone. He didn't, he slowed down as well and started matching my pace again.

"So what happened to your leg?" Ichigo asked me obviously seeing my limp.

"Oh I fell down the stairs at home, I can be so clumsy sometimes." I laughed it off sticking to the excuse I had come up with last night.

"What is with the sword?" he pointed to the wrapped up Tenseiga on my back. Since he didn't ask about the bow as well I figured that the spell must be working.

"Oh it just has something to do with the traditions on the shrine I used to live on. Even though I don't live there anymore I am still the priestess in training there, so I have to continue the tradition. I didn't have it yesterday because I needed to gain permission to carry it on school grounds." The real reason I didn't have it yesterday was because demons were supposed to be extinct and I shouldn't have been attacked. It wasn't a complete lie though, mom had called the school last night giving that excuse for it.

Thankfully Ichigo didn't ask any more questions. We made it to school with no incidents either, thank god. I wouldn't be able to run on my leg for a couple more hours yet. As soon I stepped into the classroom I was practically cornered by Orihime. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs yesterday." It didn't register that she had asked me before she had even seen me limp though.

She looked to be believing what I said to her and I was glad for that. "Oh well that's good. Oh wait, I'm not saying that it's good that you fell down the stairs. I'm just saying that I'm glad you're not hurt."

She was kinda cute when she rambled. "I got it Orihime. Thanks for the concern, but really I'm fine."

I was saved by the bell from more of her rambling though. The morning went by pretty fast. I was excited for lunch today because I hadn't gotten to eat any yesterday. Pretty much right as the lunch bell rang Orihime was by my table. "Do you want to have lunch with us today Kagome?"

I looked up at her contemplating my answer. I really shouldn't get close to people right now with demons appearing, but I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. I sighed "Yeah, sure, I would lo…" I stopped as I felt a demon appear. "Really? Again?" Orihime was looking at me strange, then I realized that I had said that out loud. "Sorry Orihime I would love to, but I forgot I had to do something. Tomorrow okay?" without waiting for her answer I dashed out of the room. I passed a very bewildered Rukia and Renji. When I got to the school gates I ran into Ichigo, literally. I hit him then I hit the ground. I felt my thigh wound twinge a bit, and I winced in pain. Great now it's going to hurt when I run, thanks a lot Ichigo, I was really starting not to like this guy. "Oww." Ichigo helped me up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked me. Suddenly Uryu was standing next to him looking at me suspiciously. When did he get here?

"Oh silly old me just forgot her lunch at home and I need to run and grab it before the lunch period is over." They both looked at me like they didn't believe a word I was saying. Once again, I didn't give them a chance for them to stop me. I ran past them and out the front gates away from a bunch of innocent people.

I felt their auras chasing after me. God what is with those two and their persistence? I needed to ditch them, then find a secluded spot. I came upon an empty kid's park when the demon found me. Darn it, I haven't lost my two shadows yet, strangely I only felt one aura behind me anywhere and he was a bit back yet. I would have to deal with this demon fast before those two idiots show up. I dropped the spell on my bow and arrows and almost in a split second I had an arrow flying at him. Kaede had helped me with my archery skills before I had gotten dragged back.

This demon was really fast though, he dodged my first arrow and the next three I had shot at him. Realizing that arrows weren't going to do the job I dropped my bow and quickly got Tenseiga out. I pulled it out and pointed at him.

The stupid demon laughed in my face. Adding to my irritation luck it was while the demon was laughing at me that Uryu caught up, I don't know where Ichigo was though. This put me in a horrible mood though. Ignoring Uryu as best as I could I finally just snapped at the demon "What the hell is so funny?"

"I have heard about that sword Miko. Naraku told me all about it. How do you plan on killing me with a sword that is not able to cut anything?"

I infused my powers into the blade and it faintly glowed pink "You are partially correct. Tenseiga is a sword for healing and it cannot cut the living. When I fuse it with my Miko-ki however it is an extremely good weapon for killing demons." He didn't believe me because when I charged at him he didn't even attempt to dodge. I nicked his arm a bit, but it phased right through him without leaving a mark.

I smirked at him when his attitude dropped as his arm turned to dust. "How did you do that? I watched it go through me without drawing blood."

"That is the trick demon, this sword phases right through anything living. When the sword goes through you while infused with my Miko-ki though the Miko-ki transfers right into you. Purifying you from the inside out." Before he could utter a word or even think about dodging the next strike I slashed him across the chest. There was no visible wound, because like always the Tenseiga couldn't cut him. My Miko-ki on the other hand was left inside of him. He let out a scared and pained scream then turned to dust. I looked at my watch, only five minutes until lunch ended. Great no lunch again for me today.

As I turned back towards the school I saw a shocked looking Uryu. Great. I have forgotten about him. I had to do something, and fast. I mean come on! I just want to live a normal life, demons shouldn't even exist in this age anymore. Suddenly the newest technique that I had been working on with Kikyo (A/N in this version of mine she did not die.) came to mind. "What the hell was that thing?" Uryu asked me.

I ignored him and went to retrieve my bows and the arrows that I shot. As I was putting my arrows away I felt his anger flare because I wasn't answering his question. As I got done putting the last arrow away I picked up my bow, the moment that I picked it up I pointed it at him. He glared at me a bit, it almost seemed like he was daring me to try. I smirked a bit, people always underestimated me. With no arrow knocked I started pulling the bow string back, and to my relief a physical manifestation of my Miko-ki started appearing. A bright pink arrow, the same color as the Shikon jewel, formed as I pulled the bow string back. This technique was still a hit or miss with me. If I could do, in a battle it is a last resort thing because it takes up so much energy, it works brilliantly. But sometimes, well to be honest most of the time, an arrow doesn't form. This is a very powerful and useful attack because it is deadly to demons, but near harmless to humans. It kills demons with one shot, but if only knocks human unconscious. As soon as the arrow was done forming I aimed it at Uryu and let it loose. It flew at him, to give him credit he did try to dodge it, but this arrow moves a lot faster than a normal arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and the arrow seemed to go right into him, not even leaving a mark. My energy stayed in him and in a burst it knocked him out cold. Next was the tricky thing, erasing his memory. It is normally easy for me, but I had used up a lot of energy with my Miko arrow. This was something that the Shikon was teaching me, they had told me it would come in handy. I hadn't believed them, but now I so do. Dang it, they were definitely going to rub this in later.

I walked over to Uryu. I but my bow on my back once again and put the illusion back up. I kneeled right next to Uryu, it was then I felt a second presence, I looked around, but didn't see anything. I put a barrier up, just in case another demon was nearby. Then I put one hand on each of Uryu's temples. My hands started to glow pink and I started the task of clearing his memories. It took a bit, and a lot more of my energy to the point I was practically drained, but I did it. I collapsed on the ground next to him, utterly exhausted. Even my originally weak barrier was flickering in and out. I just let it fall, the presence I feel doesn't seem evil.

"Uh, I'm so tired." I got to my feel and started to pick Uryu up, god he was heavy. After a couple minutes of struggling I finally got him on my back so I could drag him along. As I was dragging him back to school I felt that I owed him an explanation. Not that he would hear it or anything, but it would make me feel better to say it. It would be nice to say the truth to a person in this era, even if he was unconscious. "Hey I'm sorry Uryu, but I don't want anyone to know about this. To be honest after my last adventure, and after I came to terms with not being able to use the well anymore, I had hoped to live a normal life. What you saw back there was me fighting a demon. Unfortunately it's what I have to do now. You see I'm the guardian of a very important item. A jewel called the Shikon jewel, or jewel of four souls. Demons are constantly after it, or they were in the past. Now a days they are supposed to be extinct. For some reason they are popping up everywhere I go. Now in these days there are no other people trained to fight demons, so it all comes down to me. I don't want anyone involved in this, I don't want them to get hurt. So I wiped your memory, sorry about that, but it's not like you'll remember. Also don't worry about that arrow, it was just made out of my Miko-ki so it doesn't hurt humans, only demons. The arrows just overwhelm a human and make them pass out. When you wake up you'll just have a headache, or at least that is what Sango always said when I used it on her. But with the memory wipe included I think you'll end up having a pretty wicked headache, sorry again." I walked a few steps in silence then sighed "I don't even know why I'm saying this." With that I shut up and just focused on getting him back to school.

We finally made it back to the school, of course class had already started. In fact I'm pretty sure that the first class after lunch is almost done. So much for a good track record in my new school. Day one I miss the whole first half of school and the second I miss the first class in the second half.

When I got to the front of the school I stopped to take in the daunting task in front of me. I got him all of the way here, but I wasn't sure if I could make it past this final hurdle. With the combination of me running with my hurt leg (which by the way was hurting like a b*# h from carrying Uryu), fighting a demon with Tenseiga (which uses up a bunch of my energy as well because I haven't mastered that yet), shooting a Miko-ki arrow, erasing Uryu's memory, and dragging him all the way back to school I am almost ready to pass out. To put it lightly I am exhausted in the extreme. Now looking at this last obstacle to getting Uryu to the nurse's office I wasn't sure if I could do it. Right in front of me were ten innocent little steps. Oh well might as well get it over with. I started up the steps taking them on one by one. When I got to the top I was pretty sure I was going to pass out, so I had to take a short break. After my short break I finally got him to the nurse's office. When she saw me holding an unconscious Uryu the nurse kinda freaked out.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" she was looking him over for injuries, but of course she wouldn't find any.

The lie came to me as easy as breathing "I had forgotten my lunch at home, but since I am new here and I still get lost easy Uryu offered to walk me and I gratefully accepted. Only about halfway home he suddenly collapsed. I don't think it's anything serious maybe a bit of anemia or overheating. So I dragged him back here because I forgot my cell phone in my school bag which I left in my locker so I couldn't call anyone." I knocked myself on my head gently and stuck my tongue out "Silly me, always forgetting something."

"Oh, well thank you for bringing him here. Are you okay? You don't look so well yourself." The nurse asked me concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine, honest. I am just a bit tired from dragging him back, and it doesn't help that it is pretty warm out there today as well." I started walking towards the door so she couldn't stop me. "I'm going to head to class now."

The nurse stopped me anyway, I waited for the worse but she only said "Here let me give you a pass." She wrote a short note on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I told her, then I headed out the door towards class. My stomach rumbled and I pouted "Oh I'm so hungry." I was going to have to carry energy bars around with me from now on. I hung my head and sighed "Oh I hate demons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody sorry about the long wait. It was one of those 'oh maybe i'll write some today' yeah that never happened. But i finally got this chapter done, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"You won't be able to do this on your own forever Kagome. I sense something wrong happening and you will need allies." Midoriko told me.

Without glancing at her I spoke only loud enough for her to hear. "I refuse to bring innocent people into this mess Midoriko. You should know that by now." I looked around me not seeing anyone within a few feet of me. The only 'friend' I have made so far is Orihime and it seems like her friends don't like me too much so I haven't really talked to anyone else. "Besides someone would have to actually get within a few feet of me to help me don't you think?"

"I am sure that there are a few out there that would be more than willing to help you Kagome, you just need to know where to look. There are some students here that are not quite normal." Then without another word she disappeared. I sighed to myself then started towards the exit.

I was stopped by Ichigo before I could leave though. "What happened to Uryu?" he demanded to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know what. Why was he in the nurse's office after following you out of the school?"

"Oh you must mean when he offered to walk me home and back. We almost go to my house when he just suddenly collapsed. I'm not sure what happened exactly. Maybe it was heat stroke or maybe he has like anemia or something. Who knows really." I sent him a sweet disarming smile. "If you really want to know what happened to him why don't you ask him yourself?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me "He said that he didn't remember anything."

"Oh that is too bad." I commented at him.

Ichigo smirked at me "How is your leg?" he asked me knowingly.

I glared at him on the inside but kept smiling on the outside. "My leg is fine thank you for asking. Now if you will excuse me my mom is expecting me home right after school to help unpack the house." I bowed to him slightly "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." Then I quickly darted around him and rushed off in the direction of home.

After I got a few blocks away I slowed down. Then I really got to thinking. Ichigo knows something, I'm just not sure how much. Uryu must know something as well. He better not find out again because erasing a person's memory is dangerous if you do it more than once. It also takes a lot of energy from me, mostly energy I can't afford to lose. Using that technique drains me not only spiritually but mentally and physically as well. What I don't get is why Ichigo and Uryu seem to care so much about the weird girl who just moved into town. I'm sure that is how everyone views me anyway, the weird girl who runs off and misses a lot of school. I bet that is why nobody except Orihime approached me so far. I sighed "Why can't my life ever be normal?" I will have to try and be more careful from now on. Yeah because that is going to be so easy. It's not like I know when a demon is going to attack, by the time I sense them I usually only have enough time to get somewhere secluded.

I stopped and looked around; I had lied to Ichigo. Mom wasn't expecting me home until Sota's soccer practice was done. That is another hour until he gets done. I might as well look around and see what is close by my house. I figured I might as well keep going down this block and see what kind of stores are around here. To my luck I found a small candy store about two blocks down. It is sort of hidden behind a fence and it looks a bit run down but I always thought the best stores are the ones that are hard to find.

When I got into the store I was greeted by a strange sight. There were two kids maybe a little older than Sota. They seemed to be more arguing than cleaning, well the red head was yelling at the black haired girl. There was a giant of a man, but I've seen taller. He was serving tea to a strange looking man wearing more traditional clothes. The most outstanding part about the strange man was his green and white stripped hat on top of his very blonde hair. I noticed he was also wearing clogs, how peculiar is that now a days?

When the blonde saw me he gave me a strange look. It was gone as quickly as it appeared but I saw it. Then the two kids noticed me. "Oh wow, look boss a customer!" The red head shouted "Why would anybody want to come to this cruddy…"He was stopped when a cane hit the top of his head "Ow boss, what was that for?"

I followed the length of the cane to see who the 'boss' was and I saw the blonde. "Now Jinta that is no way to greet out customers." He turned to me "Hello there my name is Kisuke Urahara. Welcome to my candy store. Feel free to look around I'm afraid we don't have much of a selection but I can guarantee that what we do have tastes amazing."

"Oh um thanks I will." I took a few steps away from him and started looking at the candy store. Most of the candy I have never heard of before, maybe they are foreign. The owner does have blonde hair, that isn't very common in Japan. The owner himself, Kisuke, is a rather odd person. I feel a strange power from him, but I can't tell what it is exactly. It is the same kind of feeling I got earlier when I was erasing Uryu's memories

I found a few items that caught my interest and brought them to the register. All of the items in this store are really cheap. I'll have to bring Sota here. if I was still able to see Shippo he would've loved the candy from here. "So I see you found some, these are good choices. They are some of my favorites actually. Your total is 10.35."

"Alright." I started to dig around my backpack for my wallet.

"So are you knew around here?" The little girl asked.

I stopped my search momentarily to look at her "Yeah my family and me moved here less than a week ago actually." Then I got back to my search.

"What is your name?" Kisuke asked me.

I eyed him warily "Kagome." I said slowly.

He gave me a mock hurt look "What no last name?"

I glared at him a bit "I don't think you need to know." At that point I had found my wallet and was digging around in it to find a twenty I knew I had in it.

He gave me a big smile, it was a calculating smile "Well Kagome no last name, would you consider working here part time?"

I gave him an incredulous look "Why would you want me to work here? If I go by the red head's reaction to me you don't get many customers. You don't even know my last name."

"You are a sharp one. Well it is an open invitation if you change your mind. I guarantee you it will be worth your time… priestess."

My eyes went wide in shock. I threw down the twenty I had found on the counter, grabbed my bag, and then rushed out of the store. I didn't even wait for my change. How? How did he know? There is something seriously wrong with those people. As I got to the gate I ran into someone, guess who! I ran into Ichigo of all people, I mean really what is with my luck since I turned fifteen?

Ichigo grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall down "Kagome? What were you doing at hat n' clogs?" it was more accusatory then curiosity.

I had had enough of him for one day I may have snapped a bit. "I was just buying candy alright? Is there something wrong with that? Huh? No I didn't think so. Don't worry either I am not going back there either. That stupid is super weird! God why are you so curious about me?" Without even waiting for him to do anything I stomped away towards Sota's school I have had enough adventuring today. I'm just going to play it safe and watch his soccer practice. Ugh sometimes I just hate my life!

**Ichigo's POV**

I waited for Kagome outside of school. I had followed Uryu and Kagome at lunch but along the way I had to split off to deal with a hollow. When I got back to school I found out Uryu was unconscious in the nurse's office. Uryu does not go down easily so I know something big must have happened when he continued after Kagome. When Uryu had woken up he had a massive headache and claimed that he had no idea what had happened. That is why I am waiting for her, so she will tell me what happened. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it.

She actually wasn't too hard to find. There was not a single other person by her. Well nobody alive. For a few moments I saw a ghost woman by Kagome. She was see through and everything, but she didn't have a chain on her chest which is weird. Then the woman looked up at me, smiled, and disappeared. I'm not even sure if Kagome noticed the presence of the woman. Oh well a problem for another time.

I stopped in front of her making her stop/ "What happened to Uryu?" I demanded of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked in an innocent voice.

That made me mad, how can she even try to deny it? The nurse told me that Kagome had brought him there. The nurse may have also mentioned that Kagome herself didn't look the best either at the time, but I conveniently looked over that part. "You know what." I snapped at her "Why was he in the nurse's office after following you out of the school?"

"Oh you must mean when he offered to walk me home and back. We almost go to my house when he just suddenly collapsed. I'm not sure what happened exactly. Maybe it was heat stroke or maybe he has like anemia or something. Who knows really." She sent me a sweet smile. "If you really want to know what happened to him why don't you ask him yourself?" She was trying to play off the lie even though we both know it was fake.

I narrowed my eyes at her "He said that he didn't remember anything."

"Oh that is too bad." She commented back.

Trying to catch her off guard I smirked at her asking "How is your leg?"

A smile stayed on her face but I could tell that she was a bit nervous. "My leg is fine thank you for asking. Now if you will excuse me my mom is expecting me home right after school to help unpack the house." she bowed to me slightly "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." Then before I could stop her she darted around me.

I started going after her, but I lost her fast in the crowd. Darn it I still didn't get a straight answer out of her.

I had wanted to delay going to him for advice, but I guess I'm left with no options. I started over to Urahara's, hopefully he will have some insight on the strange new girl Kagome. And maybe what those mask-less hollows were, I've never seen a hollow without a mask. Well there was that one time with Orihime's brother but even then there was a human face there. These hollows had no human faces, only the faces of monsters.

After a few minutes I got to Urahara's only to run into somebody. I grabbed the person I ran into so she wouldn't fall. I looked down to see who it was, to my surprise it was Kagome. She looks positively panicked and scared. What happened and why is she here? "Kagome? What are you doing at hat n' clogs." It might have come out more bitter than I had originally meant it to be.

She then completely blew up at me "I was just buying candy alright? Is there something wrong with that? Huh? No I didn't think so. Don't worry either I am not going back there either. That stupid is super weird! God why are you so curious about me?" Then she stormed off in the direction of the middle school. Okay I need answers and I need them now.

Ignoring Kagome for now I went into Kisuke's. They didn't notice me at first and I just listened. Maybe I could see what was going on.

"Um I think you scared her boss." Jinta said.

"She forgot her change." Ururu commented.

"I don't think you should have said that quite yet Kisuke." Tessai told Kisuke.

"She didn't seem very happy when she left." Kisuke ignorantly said.

I knew it was time to speak up "Alright what happened in here?" They all looked at me.

"Oh Ichigo it's been awhile has it not? What do you need?" Kisuke said.

I glared at him "Alright Kisuke I want answers. Yesterday Kagome shows up at school and Uryu and I see her fighting hollows without masks. A pole went through her leg, but the next day she hardly had any wound. She rushes out at lunch and she brings an unconscious Uryu back with her. Who is she, what is she, and why was she here?"

Kisuke's playful look fell away and he got serious. "Alright Ichigo, why don't we talk in the back." I followed him to the room that we always seem to go to. "I don't actually know much about her specifically and what I do know is mostly rumors that I don't put much mirth in. Her name as you know is Kagome, I personally do not know her last name."

"It's Higurashi." I supplied him.

"Right so her name is Kagome Higurashi. As to her background, I heard that she grew up at a shrine. I believe it is called sunset shrine. Kagome herself if a priestess, a rather powerful one actually. I personally have not seem a priestess as powerful as Kagome in hundreds of years. The last priestess at the same level was the Shikon Miko and that was 500 years ago. The reason that she was here was actually coincidental. She happened to wander in and was looking at my candy selection. She bought some of my favorites." Oh Kagome was telling the truth "Then I might have screwed up a bit. I offered her a job."

I interrupted him "Why in the world would you offer her a job?"

"Funny she asked me the same thing. I just wanted to see if she knew of her potential. If you say that she is fighting and winning then that answers my question. I might have let it slip that I knew she was a priestess. She didn't take kindly to me knowing. She panicked after that and ran out the door, just seconds after you came in."

"She did look rather panicked as she was leaving. Now I don't blame her, you don't make the best first impression you know."

"Hey!" Kisuke pouted at me.

"What are those things that she is fighting?"

Kisuke got serious again. "They are something that by all means should not exist anymore, well nothing with that low of power. Only the truly powerful ones still survive to this day." He looked me straight in the eye "They are not hollows, they are demons. If demons are somehow reappearing we are going to have to look into that. We also need to keep Kagome safe, she is one of the last of her kind. I really want to talk to her now." He was silent for a moment "I'll have to place a call to the soul society and let them know of the situation. I might also have to call an old acquaintance of mine, we haven't talked in a while but he would want to know what is going on. It is in his territory anyway."

"Territory? What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Ah right you wouldn't know. Only the older generation soul reapers and the Captains and lieutenants would know about it. There are four territories; the north, east, south, and west. We reside in the western territory. Each territory is ran by a very powerful demon called a Daiyokai. They rule over the demons that are left in their territories, if lower level demons are appearing then he would want to know."

"Who is the Daiyokai that runs the west?" I asked him "Does he have any influence over anyone other than these demons?"

"No the only people that he can make rules for are the demons. He has some influence in other area's but that is just because he is a very rich person. The Daiyokai of the west is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is a very powerful demon, probably one of the most powerful. I don't actually know how old he is. I know that he is more than 500 years old because there are records of him fighting in the battle over the Shikon jewel that happened 500 years ago." He sent me a smile. It was one of those smiles that usually proceeds news that I am not going to like. "I would suggest that you make good friends with this Kagome girl. If demons become a threat to people then we are going to need her help to stop them. I really don't think that this girl is a threat, no in fact she will make a most excellent ally."

"Great." I said them said goodbye to Kisuke and headed out. I don't know how I am going to do that now, I haven't exactly been nice to her so far. Alright I will have to get everyone else into this and help me out a bit.

First though I want to see if I can find Kagome and apologize to her. I remembered her heading towards the middle school and decided to look over there first. To my surprise I actually found her, she was sitting in the bleachers watching the end of the middle schoolers soccer practice. They must have finished a few minutes before because most of the kids were now heading toward their homes. One boy broke away from the rest and headed towards Kagome. I decided to listen in a bit before I made myself known. "Hey sis did you see that last goal? I totally rocked that shot!"

Kagome gained a genuine smile and ruffled the boy's hair "Yeah that was great Sota, you're going to be best one on the team this year. You've gotten much better since the last time I saw you practice."

The boy blushed a bit "Yeah well I didn't have much to do other than practice while you were with Inuyasha. Oh hey Kagome when we get home will you teach me how to use a sword like you do?"

"I don't know Sota, I don't know how much mom would like both of her children playing with sharp pointy things."

"Oh come on Kagome please. You have your bow and arrows plus Tenseiga, all I have is a soccer ball. Please show me, maybe I have powers like you do. Oh maybe I can be a monk like your friend Miroku!"

Kagome let out a laugh "I hope you don't become a monk like Miroku, he was the most perverted con-artist I have ever met."

"But he was pretty good with his staff wasn't he? Maybe you could teach me how to use one of those, I know that you learned how to use one."

"I do admit Miroku was pretty good with his staff, but he honestly didn't use it all that often. He mainly was dependent on the wind tunnel in his hand Sota, the staff is not a very good weapon. They break way too easily."

"Well then teach me how to use a sword! I mean somebody has to help protect mom if demons are showing up again." The kid stopped and gave Kagome a look. "By the way I thought that you said that demons didn't exist anymore, Inuyasha said the same thing. What is going on Kagome?"

Kagome sighed "I really don't know Sota. The strange thing is one of them was an incarnation of Naraku which shouldn't be possible. Naraku is long dead. Some of the other ones have mentioned Naraku as well. I need to find out what is going on and fast. I need to put a stop to it fast otherwise I'm not going to last on my own for long. The demons keep getting stronger and while I may have trained with Sango and Sesshy I won't be able to deal with a medium or larger level demon by myself."

The kid pounced on the opening that she had left for him "That is why you should train me with a sword, I could help you fight the demons!" The kid looked very excited by the idea.

"Um no." Kagome said with a look that said 'that will never be an option'. Then she froze up and looked around a bit.

"Kagome what is that feeling?" Sota said looking around like Kagome was.

Kagome seemed startled a bit "You can sense it Sota?" he nodded his head "Well then maybe you do have some powers. A demon is close by, I swear this is my second one today. Why don't they just leave me alone?"

Sota laughed a bit "That should be pretty obvious Sis, you do have the jewel which is what they want."

Kagome sighed "Yeah I know you brat, no need to remind me." Then a small creature appeared on the other side of the field. Kagome saw it and actually laughed "Really? That is what I was feeling? I could have sworn that I was sensing a more powerful demon."

"That's a demon?" Sota asked her.

"Yeah, a very low level demon."

The demon saw Kagome and started screeching and running at her "Give me the jewel you lowly human!"

"Really I'm lowly?" Kagome sighed and calmly reached behind her back. I thought she was reaching for her sword, but to my surprise a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back. She knocked an arrow onto the bow and let it fly like she had been doing it her whole life. The arrow struck true and it disappeared in a flash of pink dust. Kagome sighed again "This is getting really annoying."

"That was so cool Kagome. Show me how to do that please!" Sota pleaded with her.

"For the last time Sota no. I don't think mom would want me teaching you." Then Kagome stopped and looked around quizzically.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"I still sense a demon, but I shouldn't. I killed that one." I stricken look appeared on her face "Unless there is a second one." She attached a second arrow onto her bow looking around frantically. I started looking around as well, but didn't really see anything.

Then out of nowhere a demon flew down and ran into Kagome from behind. Kagome went down and stumbled down the bleachers. She lost her bow along the way. "Kagome!" Sota shouted her name. I figured it was time to help. I got my badge out and ejected me from myself. The flying demon came for Kagome a second time. Kagome grabbed something from under her skirt, which really surprised me. She threw a glowing pink dagger at the demon, but it just flew out of the way. Kagome was a person of endless surprises. Kagome got her sword out and got in a ready position waiting for the demon to come to her.

But to all of our surprises the demon changed direction. It stopped going after Kagome and went after her brother instead. We both watched in horror as the demon grabbed Sota and started flying off with him. "SOTA!" Kagome screamed.

The demon started making circles above Kagome. "You stupid human, you will give me what Naraku wants. Give me the jewel Miko or I will kill the boy." Kagome had a horror stricken look on her face. The demon gave an evil chuckle "I will give you three hours Miko, until then this boy will stay with me. I will be waiting Miko, you better hurry unless you want this boy to die a horrible death." Then the demon flew off and disappeared behind the tree line.

I watched Kagome collapse onto the ground. I made my way over to her, I'm not even sure if she will be able to see me. I guess the only way to find out is to try. I stopped right next to her "Kagome?"

She looked up at me and I saw the tears falling down her face "I-Ichigo?" she snuffed "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"So you can see me." I said simply.

She looked at me confused "Of course I can see you, why are you here? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"I was actually looking for you. I wanted to apologize Kagome, about my earlier behavior. I am a bit protective of my friends."

She gave me a sad look "I know the feeling, but I'm sorry now really isn't the time. I have something I really need to do." She got up but almost immediately fell back down hissing in pain. I looked down to see her knee cut and bleeding. Kagome looked back up at me and seemed to really see me for the first time since I got her attention. "Ichigo why do you have a giant sword on your back?"

Before I could answer there was a flash of gold. We both looked where the flash came from and I saw the ghost with no chain from earlier. "You wouldn't know but he is a Shinigami Kagome."

"Lady Midoriko, what do you mean? Don't soul reapers need to be dead? I don't really think that Ichigo is dead."

I decided to answer that one "Oh the thing is I'm a substitute soul reaper, my powers were given to me by a friend so I could protect the ones I care about."

Kagome just sighed while Midoriko laughed. When Midoriko laughed Kagome glared at her "Oh Kagome you meet the most unusual people." She kneeled down by Kagome and placed her hand over her cut knee. Her hand glowed gold and Kagome's knee healed itself.

"Thank you Midoriko but I could have done that myself you know. There is no need to show off." Kagome told her.

"Me, show off? I would never Kagome, I was only letting you conserve your energy to rescue your brother."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah that is what you were doing." To my surprise Midoriko blushed a bit.

Kagome sighed "What am I going to do Midoriko, it's too strong for me."

"Why don't you just give it that jewel that it wants?" I told her. To me it was an obvious thing to do.

Kagome gave me a tired look "I literally cannot Ichigo."

"Well why not? Is that jewel more important to you than your own brother?" I yelled at her. She really needed to get her priorities straight. I may not know what is going on but I do know that her brother was more important than a jewel.

Kagome flinched a bit at my tone, she looked down at the ground and almost started crying again. "That is not the problem here Ichigo." Midoriko told me, she gave me a sad look "The jewel is inside of Kagome and there are only a few ways to take it out of her without killing her in the process."

This time it was my turn to flinch. "Oh sorry, I-I didn't know." Her situation reminds me a lot of Rukia's. I came to a fast decision "Alright then, if you can't give them the jewel then I will just have to help you rescue your brother."

Kagome looked up at me shocked "Why would you help me?"

I looked her right in the eyes "Because I seriously misjudged you and I want to make it up to you."

Kagome took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out "I don't really want to get anyone else involved with this but I have a feeling that you are going to help me whether I want you to are not aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much." I told her.

"Alright fine. You can help. You know how to use that sword of yours right?"

I scoffed at her "Of course I do."

Kagome stood up and went over to get her bow "Alright then, let's go find us a demon."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
